Fluoruma Gym
Fluoruma Gym is the sixth Gym that the player encounters on their journey through Roria located in the cavern of Fluoruma City. This Gym specializes in Grass-type Pokémon, causing trouble for players who picked a Water-type Starter Pokémon, or having many Water-type, Rock-type and Ground-type Pokémon in party. The Gym Leader is Fissy, who gives the player Harvest Badge once defeated. Inside the Gym is a lush garden that has large fruits and many bridges to navigate the canopy up top. Design Fluoruma Gym is built like a greenhouse on the exterior. It is a massive indoor garden with fruit and various pieces of wood strewn on the bottom of this Gym. Up on the canopy are many Trainers and bridges. Gym Leader Fissy can be seen in the middle under a pavilion. A drawbridge connects to Fissy's pavilion, but the drawbridge is down, requiring player to complete the puzzle in order to to raise that drawbridge. Gym Puzzle The puzzle inside Fluoruma Gym is to gather many large fruits and toss them into a basket in the middle of higher floor, opening up the drawbridge that leads to Fissy. Fruits To raise the drawbridge, the player must fetch huge fruits, by either finding them on the floor of the Gym, or building bridges to collect fruits. Along the way, the player will also have to fight Fissy's Campers and Picnickers. There are 5 big fruits to pick up: a peach, an apple, some blueberries, a banana and at last, an orange. Wood Some of the bridges connecting to other platforms are missing. To build the bridges, the player must gather piles of scrap wood around the Gym, then stand near the edges of platform which have indications for reconstructing a bridge. Note that just like the fruits, some piles of scrap wood are on the lower floor. Basket After the player picks up a fruit, he or she will need to throw that fruit into the basket, in order to raise the drawbridge. Once all 5 fruits have been thrown into the basket, the drawbridge will be fully raised, enabling the player to proceed and fight Fissy. Trainers There are 4 trainers that the player must battle to collect fruit from to proceed with the Gym puzzle. Players must be wary of the fact that many of these Pokémon possess very strong Grass-type attacks that are able to make short work of Pokémon weak to this type. Leader Fissy is the first Gym Leader in Roria to be fought in a Full Battle, and his last Pokémon can undergo Mega Evolution! |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Sticky Web|Attack2=Leaf Blade|Attack3=X-Scissor|Attack4=Poison Jab}} |- |Attack1=Earthquake|Attack2=Energy Ball|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Synthesis}} |- |Attack1=Mach Punch|Attack2=Spore|Attack3=Seed Bomb|Attack4=Stone Edge}} |- |Attack1=Sludge Bomb|Attack2=Sunny Day|Attack3=Toxic|Attack4=Solar Beam}} |- |Attack1=Energy Ball|Attack2=Sunny Day|Attack3=Solar Beam|Attack4=Knock Off}} |- |Attack1=Sunny Day|Attack2=Earthquake|Attack3=Sludge Bomb|Attack4=Solar Beam}} |- Award After Fissy is defeated, he awards the player with Harvest Badge, which allows the player to use HM8 outside of battle and also loosens the level limit of Outsider Pokémon obedience to Lv. 80. He gives the player TM22 Solar Beam as well, which is a very powerful Grass-type attack, but requiring a turn to charge unless the sunlight is harsh. |- |- Trivia * Fluoruma Gym Leader Fissy is based on NewFissy — creator of the Roblox games Treelands, Adopt Me and Roblox Plague. The Gym is based on Treelands. 6